Spider-man: Infinite
by michaelbuns134
Summary: My own retelling of the entire world of Spider-man. In a world where there can be infinite power, their must also be infinite responsibility. Rated MA for violence and other in later chapters. I have a long plan and have no end in sight.
1. Prologue

Spider-man: Infinite

Years Ago…

An old woman sat in a chair of cobwebs in a room full of darkness except the light that was glowing around the woman. Her true name is unknown, but she goes by Madame Web. A white cloth hides her eyes. And she is in a blood red gown

She stands up and walks into the darkness "The Web must be held. As the holder, I need a protector, the man who shall help all Spiders." She opens her hand and a light shines and a spider appears and she stays, "Go and find a hunter, a man of light in darkness"

The spider scurries away.

Now

Madame Web sits in her chair looking in the darkness. She sees a figure approaching her in a white suit.

"How long has it been Madame? Your spider has most likely been squashed by a boot."

Madame Web gets out of her chair and walks closer to the figure to see the face, "Morlun." She says.

Morlun grabs her and lifts her up by her throat and yells, "I was hoping for a champion, so I could feed! You will do."

Madame Web tries to talk and Morlun throws her into her chair and it breaks into pieces. Morlun dusts off his suit while saying, "Your Web is just like that chair. Broken."

Madame Webs cloth starts to glow. Morlun looks appeased. Madame Web yells, "No! Not Now. It's too late!"

Morlun unhinges his jaw and grabs Madame Web by her foot and pulls her into his mouth and starts to chew her up. She grabs her cloth and rips it off revealing her eyes. Morlun spits her out and says, "So I will get a decent meal." And Morlun walks away into the darkness.

Madame Web crawls to her broken chair and looks into the Web. She looks at her chewed up legs and says, "I am so sorry for the pain you will feel Peter Parker."


	2. Chapter 1

Horizon Labs, New York City

Peter Parker was standing outside his dream job. He had always been a man of science and now despite still being enrolled at Empire State University, he had been offered an interview to work with some of the world's smartest people. He pulled out his phone and was overloaded with texts from various people, his Aunt May saying, "Good Luck Sweety", his Uncle Ben promising if he got the job that he would buy some Mets tickets to celebrate. The one that stood out was the one from his girlfriend Gwen Stacy, it read, "Peter, I know today is a big day for you and I am so happy for you, but don't forget tonight we have something special planned tonight at ten. " Peter thought to himself, "What was planned?"

Peter entered the building and was stunned to how see how laid back the place. There was a ping pong table next to the reception desk. Peter walked to the desk and then saw him, the big man himself, Max Modell. He walked up to Peter and peter went for a handshake and Max hugged him. Max looked exactly like he did in the magazines. Not like some lab coat wearing scientists more of a Hawaiian shirt ponytail guy.

Max stopped the awkward hug and said, "Peter my boy are you ready for the rest of your life?"

Peter thought to himself and said, "Yeah I think I am."

Max led them to some nice reclining chairs and the both sat down and as they sat Max said, "Peter, here at Horizon we are a family and before I hire anyone even someone as qualified as you, I like to get to know them. I am going to ask you some basic and random questions. Is that okay?

Peter said, "Yes." As fast as he could.

Max pulled out his phone and said, "How old are you, favorite movie, and who is your favorite one of the Avengers?"

Peter replied, "Well. I am twenty. My favorite movie is Empire Strikes Back and Iron-man because Stark is a genius."

Max flipped through his phone more and asked, "Tell me about your family and friends."

"I never knew my parents, but my Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised me. My aunt is in Boston with her sisters right now and my uncle is probably writng some story for the Daily Bugle right now. I don't really have friends. I have a girlfriend.

"What's her major and why and her um… Name?"

"She's a criminology major because her dad wouldn't let her be a cop. Her name is Gwen Stacy."

Max flipped through his phone more and put it away and said, "You passed the SHIELD file test Peter. Welcome to Horizon Labs!"

Peter was confused and said, "SHIELD file?"

Max looked at Peter like Peter should have known something and replied, "Peter, with an IQ like yours, you had to have known SHIELD would have a file on you. Peter there are also a lot of dangerous things here at Horizon. You have the job, but do you want it?"

Peter tensed and replied, "What dangers?"

"Ever since Tony Stark sobered up and dismantled his weapons manufacturing, the head of SHIELD, came to us to make their weapons. That fancy bow Hawkeye uses. Susan Storm in lab 4 made that. Lady Sif's new sword was made by Norman Osborn before he quit. I made Captain America's Shield after the original broke. Peter you are going to be making weapons for the heroes. We have a multiple threats made against us every day. You can have your own lab, but do you want it?"

Max and Peter both stood up and Peter grabbed and shook Max's hand and said, "I have been being beat up since I was six. Not much scares me anymore. I want this job."

Max broke the hand shake and hugged Peter. It was not as awkward as the first one and Peter even hugged back a little. Max broke it off and said, "Your lab is marked number 5. It was Osborn's, you can start this Friday. Since I don't want you going anywhere you have your first two months' pay in your bank account. Look around in your lab and come back Friday and please wear jeans and a t shirt you look ridiculous in a sweater vest"

Peter left and went and saw lab 5. He put his hand on the handle and a voice said, "Peter Parker: Age 20 Level 1" and the door opened. When he stepped in he saw a big empty room with a table in the middle. The light above the table was flickering. Peter walked up to the table and the door shut and he heard a beep. Peter put his hands on the table and looked around. He thought to himself. I am a scientist. A spider climbed onto his hand. The spider was a dark red and blue mixture. It was rather large, but didn't look creepy to Peter.

Peter smiled and said, "Hey Mister Spider. Guess what? My life is good."

The spider bit Peter. Red and blue lights flashed through his head. Peter heard the beep of the door and shot up in the air and he was holding onto the ceiling by his hands and the tip of his feet. Peter was in shock. He let go and he hit the table and fell on the ground.

Images flashed through his eyes. He saw a web and he was at the center was Peter. He saw other people, one looked like him, but he was scarred. The web was torn in most corners. He saw a haunting face. He looked like Dracula, but paler. Peter realized this whole time he saw this web his eyes were closed. He felt a sharp pain go through his left arm. A spike popped out of his arm and Peter touched it. He was sweating like crazy. The spike went back in his arm and his skin didn't even look like it had been flawed.

Peter jumped up and ran out the door. It was much darker now and he saw Max Modell seiitng in a chair. Max came to Peter.

"Peter, you were in their an awful long time is everything alright?"

"Yeah I am fine… Just surprised is all" Peter lied. "What time is it?"

Max looked at his phone and said, "It is a little after midnight."

Peter started to run out of Horizon Labs. He looked at his phone and had multiple texts from his family. Many were asking if he got the job. He had one from Gwen that troubled him.

It read, "Peter, I thought you wanted to meet my dad, I guess you just aren't ready for us to be more than we are. Let me be for a few days."

Peter got mad and started running. He didn't realize it but he ended up in a dead end alley. He looked at his hands and put them on the wall. He then put his feet on and he started to climb. He kept thinking to himself this is impossible. He climbed and climbed and he looked up and he saw that he was forty stories up. He saw the city and he saw the night sky. He heard yelling.

Peter started to run to the yelling instinctively and saw two men with crowbars attacking some man. They were hitting him mercilessly. Peter saw there was a lamppost near them and he backed up and ran towards the end of the building and jumped and landed in the light post. They didn't see him.

Peter dropped from the post and said, "If you are going to beat up someone, at least make it interesting."

The men faced him and they wear dressed in black, one in a ski mask. One threw a knife at Peter. Peter saw it come at him and he dodged it. They charged him and Peter popped out his spike. Then popped it back in. They stopped in their tracks. One of the charged him and Peter punched him in the gut and then the jaw and he went down. The next man started to run away and Peter started to chase him. The man ran and Peter kept up and tackled him and punched him in the face. Peter's spike popped out and he put it to the man's face and just used it to remove the ski mask. He popped his spike back in his skin. Peter punched him one last time knocking him out. He looked around and jumped up onto the side of a building and climbed it to the top and sprawled out on the roof. He thought to himself, "What the hell am I and why did I save that man?"


	3. Chapter 2

Thursday 3:00 AM Outside of the Daily Bugle

Peter needed help and he knew it. He wanted to talk to someone he could trust, someone who would love him no matter what. He may be a freak now, but his Uncle Ben would still love him.

Peter looked at the Daily Bugle, a building in which his uncle had been a reporter at since before Peter was born. Peter had fond memories here. He even has worked here. Not major things, just being his Uncle's cameraman for cases. His uncle had been working here on overtime since this new bad guy came around and had been killing doctors and taking hostages. His Uncle is the one who name him Massacre.

Peter looked at himself before he opened the door. He had a whole on the front of his sleeve from where his spike came out. He opened the door and walked to the elevator and went to floor forty-two. The door opened and he saw reporters walking about. He saw his uncle writing furiously at his computer. He saw Peter and smiled. Peter walked toward him. Ben stood up and hugged him. He stopped and looked at Peter's face.

"Peter are you okay?" Ben asked concerned.

"Uncle Ben. I need to show you something. Can we go somewhere private?"

Ben touched Peters arm and led him to the elevator door while Ben replied, "Yeah Pete. Let's go to the roof get some fresh air."

They got in the elevator and they rode in silence and Peter was holding the front of his left arm where his spike came out. They got out and Peter walked to the edge of the roof.

Uncle Ben put his hands on his face, "Peter, I am so sorry, I have been working on this Massacre thing so much. You didn't get the job did you?"

Peter looked at his hands and replied in a somber tone, "No. I got the job. I start Friday. Something happened."

"Was it Gwen? She came by at around eleven asking if you ditched your date to be with us reporter folk."

"No it wasn't Gwen, although we might be done. I got bit Uncle Ben.' Peter said showing his right hand.

"Bit? What do you mean Pete?"

"A spider bit me and now I am all messed up"

"You got bit by a spider? Why didn't you go to the hospital? Do you need medicine?"

"No Uncle Ben. The people at the hospital would lock me up."

Uncle Ben grew more and more confused and asked "Why would they lock you up Peter?"

"Just watch"

Peter jumped off the roof and caught himself by the sides and was sticking. To his Uncle it looked like he just jumped off and killed himself.

"PETER!" Uncle Ben yelled as he ran to the edge.

Uncle Ben looked down and saw Peter sticking to the wall. Peter Climbed back up and popped his spike, showed it off, and popped it back in. Uncle Ben was speechless.

Peter said with sorrow in his eyes, "You think, I am a freak don't you. A mutant. A loser."

Uncle Ben finally talked, "Peter. You could be a hero. You have this power."

"A hero? I have been a zero all my life. Why aren't you freaking out as much as I am?"

"Peter you know I have interviewed the Avengers and other inhuman people. You could be an Avenger. You could save the world someday."

"I just got my dream job. I am or was with a pretty girl and then some spider bites me and you want me to go play hero?"

"I don't want you to. I think you should consider it. You could stop this Massacre guy that's killing people. You were bit by a spider. Become that spider! This would be a great story!"

Peter got mad. Lately Uncle Ben had been obsessed with his stories and it had been upsetting him and Aunt May even to make her go visit her family in Boston.

"Why should I be a hero? What have the people done for me in this life. Flash Thompson sent me to the hospital twice. I was valedictorian and was egged after the reception. Gwen only started dating me because I tutored her in science. I have had two friends my whole life. People have always been cruel to me. Uncle Ben, you just want another chance at a Pulitzer don't you?"

"When I was your age, I had a chance to make a difference and I went to war Peter. I killed people. I wanted to make a difference, but all I did was make this world worse than it already was. I see you with your sticky hands and spike and see something that can be used as good. You can be a force of good Peter."

Peter gripped the roof and crushed the bricks in his bare hands. Peter thought about his life and how he did want to make a difference, but he just didn't have the urge to care anymore. Uncle Bens phone beeped.

He opened it and read a text and said, "Peter, I want to stay and talk but the Massacre guy just shot up a motel. Go home get some rest. I love you Peter."

Uncle Ben went down the elevator and Peter looked at the skyline again. He thought to himself about being a hero. He didn't feel the world needed him. They had the Avengers. What good could some kid from Queens do? Peter climbed down the roof into an alley and ran to his apartment.

Thursday 6:00 AM" Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker

Peter entered the very small and cramped apartment he lived in walked to his desk. He sat down and saw the blueprints for his new idea for Horizon, he wanted to present. He got on his laptop. He had two emails. He had one from Aunt May and one from Gwen. He opened the one from Aunt May and it read, "Peter next Friday night I need to be picked up at the airport and I have a huge surprise!" He marked it on his calendar and opened the one from Gwen. It was an image of her half naked dressed as a schoolgirl with a caption that said "You missed out Pete". Peter wanted to hit things.

Peter opened his window and looked out the city and heard gunshots. He thought about what Uncle Ben said about he had made the worse. Peter wouldn't let his legacy be like his Uncle's. He heard police sirens and shut his window. He thought that if he was going to be a hero. He had to be smart about it.

Peter grabbed his schematics. It was for a new type of motorcycle helmet that was cloth but when you hit a button it would harden almost like adamantium. He spent three hours making it and he threw it on his face and it hardened. He drew on his to eyeholes spider with the lens as the base. Peter had a mask. He went into his closet and pulled out a red hoody. He spray painted a black spider on its front and back.

Peter stripped and put on tight black pants and black socks. He threw on a tight long sleeved white shirt. He put the hoody on over that. He put on his mask. He grabbed his red converse and tied them tight. He felt something was missing. He was a spider related super powered guy but he didn't feel as spidery. He kept thinking "What is it spiders have I don't? WEBS!"

Peter quickly started googling webs and he had an idea. He grabbed a box of old watches he bought off the street and modeled two to fit on his wrists. He then grabbed his chemistry set and got to work. Five hours passed but Peter had webs. Peter climbed up to his roof. He had one chance and he put his feet to the edge of his roof and started running and he jumped in the air and thwipped onto a building and then to another. He was zipping through the city going fast and couldn't help but yell and cheer. Peter was happy. He saw a SHIELD helicarrier in the far distance. It was near ESU and he realized he was missing class and he didn't care. Pain in his head spiked. He saw the helicarrier going down. Peter started swing as fast as he could.

Buildings were crumbling down into dust. People were being killed by debris and there was some fight going on in the helicarrier. Peter was swinging as fast as he could. He saw people crying in the streets below. He saw the torso of a man crawling away. Peter arrived and saw a Quinjet coming right at him. The pain in his head spiked and Peter was full of confidence. He stuck his arms out and caught the Quinjet. The pilot was dead, but the co-pilot was shocked. It was a heavy as a boulder to Peter. He set it down and got closer to the helicarrier. He saw it was unstable on one side and the thrust just needed to be turned back on. He swung into action.

Peter landed a building near where the helicarrier was going to crash into. The building beneath him collapsed but Peter was able to web onto it. He climbed up the side and saw an open door. He was able to get in. He saw what the problem was. There was a button that just needed to be pressed. The problem was that, only a select few could pick up what was on the button. Mjolnir was on the button. Peter crawled more up and Thor the god/man who could stop this dead. Peter looked at his wound and his scientific mind thought of repulsor blasts.

"Hands in the air!" Peter heard and looked behind him. It was Captain America in his star spangled glory. He had his shield in one hand which was broken in half and a hand gun in the other.

Peter put his hands in the air and said, "Now should I wave them like I just don't care? Listen you don't know me but, Thor's hammer is on the only button that can save these people"

Captain America fired missing Peter. He was aiming at Iron-man behind him. The two Avengers once friends started fighting each other. Peter didn't know what to do. They went out of Peter's eyesight still fighting.

Peter was left alone feeling like the only one who could stop this. All he had was the equipment he made in the past twelve hours and a dead god. Peter had an idea. He grabbed Thor into the room where the hammer was and grabbed his hand and had it grip the holder and he was able to get it off the table. Peter pressed the button and the thrust reacticatived and the helicarrier started to hover higher into the air. Peter did it.

Peter started to run to the exit of the helicarrier. They weren't that high up on his end but he didn't want to be stranded a mile high with low amounts of webbing. He didn't expect he would use so much. The pain in his head sparked again and he put his hand out and caught an arrow. Peter turned around and saw Hawkeye and Captain Marvel both looking injured.

Captain Marvel yelled at Peter, "What did you do here? Why are you here? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Peter replied, "I liked it better when your hair was longer"

Captain Marvel charged at Peter and he popped his spiked and they began to fight. Carol couldn't land a hit and Hawkeye couldn't either. Peter was too fast and agile for them right now.

Peter said while blocking Captain Marvel with his spike and dodging arrows "Look. I just came up here to stop you guys from littering on my campus. I mean tuition is high enough as it is."

Hawkeye ran out of arrows and charged at Peter and fell off the side. Captain Marvel fell from exhaustion and Peter jumped after them. He webbed Hawkeye and kept him webbed to the helicarrier as it ascended. Captain Marvel was falling faster for some reason drifting in and out of consciousness. Peter caught her and was out of reach of the helicarrier, so he had to make a dive for a roof. He landed and she landed hard right on his gut. He pushed her off of himself and stood up in pain and saw the wreckage. Cops, EMTS, fire trucks and even the news teams were there.

"Who are you?" Captain Marvel asked as she stood up.

Peter thought to himself and then replied "Who am I? I am just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man!"

Peter swung down to help people out of the wreckage. Captain Marvel smiled.

Back in the Darkness

Madame Web sat in her now repaired chair and looked at the web of life. It was repairing itself. She looked surprised and said, "Well done Pe… Spider-man."


	4. Chapter 3

Friday 2:00 PM Daily Bugle

Ben Parker was hard at work. There was so much news. The downed helicarrier was just the beginning of all the bad that has happened today. Three Avengers died that we knew of. Captain America and Iron-man killed each other and no one knows why. Someone killed Thor. The X-men disbanded and they are left wondering the streets now. Massacre was almost caught but got away in the confusion. There was one light though. A new hero has emerged. There is only one video of him so far. It was impressive he thought. It is blurry but you can see him catch a Quinjet with his bare hands. Ben sat down and put his hands in his face. He was worried about Peter. He hoped he wasn't at ESU when the helicarrier went down.

"Mr. Parker?" a feminine voice said in his direction. Ben looked up and saw a woman with long blonde hair and he noticed it was Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.

"Hi Gwen. What brings you to the Bugle?" Ben replied trying to hide how tired he was.

"Have you heard from Peter? He never showed up Wednesday night to meet my dad and he hasn't been at his apartment." she said sounding very worried.

"Last night around three he came." Ben wanted to come with a convincing lie to hide what really happened to Peter. "He passed out at Horizon Labs. He should be fine now."

"I am such a jerk." She said in a sad tone. "I may have dumped him. I was so mad that he didn't get to meet my dad. Did he get the job?"

"Yeah. He got it. I am sure he is fine though.'

"If you say so Mr. Parker.'

Ben got a text from Peter that said, "Roof. Now."

Ben got up and lied to Gwen, saying he needed to go observe and report a crime scene. She took the elevator which made him take the stairs up. He opened the door and saw Peter wearing the costume from the video. Peter took off his mask and sat down on the side of the roof.

"Peter did you catch a Quinjet?" Ben said in disbelief.

Peter laughed and said, "Easier to catch a Quinjet in New York than a cab."

"You were helping out at ESU?"

Peter said in a very serious tone, "Yeah. Saved a few trapped classmates the past few hours…Uncle Ben, something bad is coming… I got onto the helicarrier and Captain America was fighting Iron-man and Thor was dead. Thor's hammer was covering the button and that's why the helicarrier's thrusters were crapped out." Peter stood up and looked at the skyline. "I was able to start the thrusters, but not soon enough. I then had to fight Hawkeye, the archer dude and the very attractive, Captain Marvel. I won too and I saved their lives."

Uncle Ben said in shock, "So what name did you pick?"

Peter looked Uncle Ben in the face and said, "Spider-man"

Uncle Ben laughed and said, "Well that's generic!"

Peter laughed too and replied, "Well it was a spur of the moment thing. Captain Marvel asked me who I was and I was Spidery and a man so it kind of worked out."

Peter sensed danger. He looked over the ledge and saw smoke come up from out of the Daily Bugle's office.

Peter put his mask on and said, "Uncle Ben call the police something is happening in the Bugle."

Peter jumped off the roof and zip lined straight into the Bugle smashing through a window. He looked around and saw the workers wobbling around. He sensed danger and then gunshots. Hundreds of gunshots. Peter got nicked in the shoulder and he did pretty good dodging beside the one hit. He then saw multiple workers on the ground dead. Peter became enraged. He rushed into the smoke and saw a man with a plate in his head and a burnt up face. It was the man his uncle named Massacre. Peter jumped forward, popped his spike and tackled him.

Peter grabbed him by the arms and yelled, "Why!"

Massacre started laughing and yelled, "Well why the fuck not hero?"

Peter felt an urge to shove his spike down the man's throat. He popped it back in and knocked him out. He threw him over his shoulder and jumped out the window. He landed on the ground floor as he saw cops coming. He stripped Massacre to his underwear and webbed him upside down to a light post. Peter looked around and saw large groups of people looking at him.

Peter yelled, "Anyone got a pen?"

One was thrown at him and he caught it and wrote on Massacre's naked chest "Here's the big bad Massacre. Courtesy, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man." Peter then webbed away as the cops came closer.

Peter crawled up the roof adjacent to the Daily Bugle. He saw his uncle now in the Daily Bugle helping people. Peter jumped off the roof and started to swing to his apartment.

Peter came in through his window. He went into his small bathroom and stripped everything but his mask and underwear. His body had bruises. He was bleeding from his gunshot wound from Massacre. He looked like crap. Peter took his mask off and had soot all over his face. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He began to clean himself up. He touched his shoulder and flinched. He stuck a finger in his wound and pulled a bullet out. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He cleaned most of himself up and threw on some blue jeans and his grey ESU shirt. He heard his doorbell ring.

Peter walked up and shut his bathroom door concealing his Spider-man gear. He looked through his eyehole and it was Gwen. He opened the door and saw her wearing a yellow flower dress. She gave Peter a hug.

He held her and she said, "Are you made at me? I am so sorry Peter."

Peter embraced her and led her to his couch. Peter said, "Gwen I could never be mad at you. I am sorry too."

They sat on the couch together and Peter held her tight and she rested on his chest. Peter thought it was nice to just hold her. He didn't have a care in the world. They both fell asleep happy on Peter's couch.

Horizon Labs

A young secretary came up to Max Modell in the security room and asked, "Mr. Modell. The new man. Peter Parker never showed up today. He is an ESU student so you may want to contact him or at least cut him slack on today."

Max was focused on the security tape, "Give Mr. Parker a call and tell him to come here as soon as he can." Max looked closer at the tape and saw Peter sticking on the ceiling after a spider bite. "And tell him it is life or death."

Friday 7:00 PM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker

Peter and Gwen woke up and Gwen saw blood drip through Peter's shirt.

"Peter what happened to your shoulder" Gwen said standing up and fixing her dress.

Peter looked at it and lied, "I was helping with some relief at ESU and a piece of wood fell and cut me."

"So you were at ESU? Did you hear anything about what is going to happen with classes or if they found out what happened?"

Peter stood up and grabbed a towel and held it to his shoulder and said, "Some thruster crapped out was what I heard doing relief. Someone fixed it." Peter turned on his television and put it on the news. "Gwen, look. Coverage by my Uncle's boss'

"This is J. Jonah Jameson, head of Daily Bugle TV and we are here with the new leader of the Avengers, Carol Danvers or you may know her as Captain Marvel!"

People cheered and she sat down next to J. Jonah Jameson. His set was very late nite like.

JJ began his questions "So what happened?"

She was hesitant to answer, "We are at war. With who I don't know, but we will find out."

"I heard there have been casualties. Can you tell us?" He replied.

"Thor was killed by Iron-man after a long fight. And then Captain America was found dead. We believe Iron-man to be dead as well. Many other people died when the helicarrier went down."

"How did the helicarrier go down and back up again?" He asked in a serious manner.

"How? It was sabotaged to take out New York. By who, it is obvious to us that it was Iron-man. Why? We don't know."

"If Tony Stark were to sabotage something like a helicarrier, how is it that we are talking right now?'

Captain Marvel smiled and sat up straighter, "This is where I am truly confused. An individual who called himself Spider-man was able to catch a Quinjet with his bare hands. Then climb onto the helicarrier and he turned the thrusts back on. He also saved the lives of Hawkeye and myself, not to mention all of the students and faculty who attend ESU. There are also rumors of him helping getting people out of the rubble."

JJ said, "Those aren't rumors Captain. He also stopped the maniac named as Massacre who shot up my office. The cops have been chasing this madman for months and he stops himself the day after saving ESU. Is he an Avenger?"

"No." Carol replied. We do now have an official new lineup and he is welcomed to try out."

"Who are the Avengers now?"

"I am. Hawkeye. Black Widow. Lady Sif decided that she would fill the role left by Thor. Cyclops of the X-men. Luke Cage and Iron Fist." She looked at the time. "I am sorry Mr. Jameson I have an appointment to help clean up the ESU Campus. I will need to go."

Peter turned the TV off. Gwen was shocked and said, "I didn't know Gods could die."

Peter was frustrated and said, "He isn't a god. He is inter-dimensional. There is a difference."

Gwen kissed Peter's nose and said, "My cute nerd. It was nice taking a nap with you Peter, but I need to get back to the house before my dad gets worried."

They kissed and she left Peter in his apartment. Peter went into his bathroom and grabbed his mask and web-shooters and put them in a messenger bag. His phone rang.

He answered it automatically, "Hello?"

"Peter this is Max Modell's personal secretary. He wants you to meet him in your lab as soon as possible."

"Can I come now?"

"As soon as possible" She replied and hung up.

Peter grabbed the hoodie he had with the Spider logo on it and threw it in the bag. He walked out his door and started to walk to Horizon Labs.

Halfway their Peter heard screams. He looked down an alley and saw a man running towards him with a purse. He looked at his face and saw a scar down the entirety of his nose. Peter tripped him grabbed the purse and let the man run away. He thought to himself, "What a loser."

Peter was outside Horizon Labs. He walked in and saw that everyone was busy building different type of weaponry with SHIELD guards and soldiers all around them looking impatient. Peter was worried. He walked into his lab past all the guards and the door locked behind him. Peter looked and saw Max sitting in front of the table with the spider that bit him in a jar. Max turned around and pointed a gun at Peter and said, "We need to talk. Spider-man"e


	5. Chapter 4

8:00 PM Daily Bugle Officese

Ben Parker looked around what used to be his desk. It had the dead body of a young intern. He thinks her name was Kat. She was a good kid. She always knew what coffee he wanted. He felt guilty he didn't know her full name. Ben thought to himself he wished he had the great power Peter had now obtained so that Kat could go home instead of just lying there.

Ben looked around and saw that the paramedics were coming to haul away the bodies. Twelve people died. It was his responsibility to find out everything about Massacre and he failed. His wife was his responsibly and he failed her. His nephew was and he had been distant lately because of Massacre. Peter is something bigger than himself now he thought. He has great power now and what does he intend to do with it. Yeah he saved a few people, but he knew Peter wanted to be a scientist and not some poor journalist. Ben wanted to save and help people. He knew Peter did too. Ben felt useless. He sat on the floor and saw on the news they were replaying Peter catching the Quinjet. Ben knew Peter was needed for this world, brain and his newfound brawn.

Back at Horizon Labs

Peter put his hands up and dropped his bag. Max pointed the gun at Peter, but Peter didn't sense danger. The spider was sitting in the jar and staring at Peter. Max sat the gun down on the table.

"Peter, I need your help." Max begged.

"Well, first things first, I am the realest. Sorry. Why did you point a gun at me?"

"It wouldn't have killed you. It was made to specifically kill Carol Danvers." Max replied.

"Why would Horizon Labs make something to kill an avenger?" Peter asked as he put his hands down.

"Horizon hasn't been Horizon for a while. Two years ago after the Baxter Building blew and Reed Richards died, SHIELD needed weapons. They went to Stark, He helped for a few months, then he became Iron-man and shut it down. So, then Nick Fury came and took Horizon Labs and made us his bitch."

"Why would an organization like SHIELD need a small company like Horizon to make weapons strong enough to off one of the earth's mightiest heroes?"

Max got out of his chair and set a bag down on the table and replied with almost tears in his eyes, "Peter. They need a scapegoat. We have the smartest people on the world. We can make almost anything. Max shoved the jar with the spider in the bag he had also the gun then hea went over and grabbed Peter's bag and threw it in it and kept talking "Peter. I saw you get bit and have your little seizure on the webcam in here."

Peter gulped scared of what this man knew. Peter didn't want his world ruined. Not now.

Max continued, "In here are blueprints, materials, and two cds. The blueprints are for a better Spider-man suit, I recommend you make. Materials for that as well. You looked ridiculous in those skinny jeans. The cds are different. One is my dying wish for you and the other is the last copy of you while you got bit. I erased it from our system."

Peter was shocked. This man he barely knew was giving him a lot, "Max what do you mean dying wish?"

"When you leave, I am going to wait two hours then I am going to blow up myself in my lab so SHIELD or whoever is SHIELD now can't get my works. Carol Danvers, she is a good woman. You can trust her. I saw your actions at ESU. You are going to be some kind of hero type someday. You will need help you can't do it alone. Trust Carol. One last thing Peter, if you do not do what I tell you on that disc, I will haunt you. And from your SHIELD psych file haunt you as well."

Max grabbed Peter and hugged him tight. Peter barely knew this man, but he had faith in him. Why? He had no clue. Max thought to himself how maybe there was a God who gave put Peter in his life at the right time. Peter grabbed the big duffle bag and Max showed him a secret way out the back and told him to go home.

Max then went into his lab and started to cry. Max was ready to die. He just wanted to not die a coward or traitor. He thought if Peter was anything like what he heard he wouldn't die in vain. He turned on his radio and put it on some old school rock. He waited two hours and was about to press his He thought to himself. To die listening to Bohemian Rhapsody isn't a bad death. Too bad for Max Modell he wasn't going to die.

Friday 11:00 PM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker

Peter Parker walked into his home cleared his work area. He grabbed his mask and put it on. He opened the bag even more and pulled out some fabric, with a note on it that read "Unstable Molecules". It was almost an onesie except it had room for his mask, gloves, and boots. The suit was primarily a dark blue except lines that looked like webs courtesy of Max were red. There in the middle of the suit on the chest was a spider. Peter stripped and put it on. It auto adjusted to him. It added padding onto his shoulder and knees, but was like a very light fabric touch to him, like spandex. Peter put on his web shooters and took out more of the material from the bag.

He noticed the spider in the jar and he sat it on his desk. He stared at it for a moment and then grabbed more of the fabric and started to make gloves. He didn't have enough so they were fingerless gloves. Peter had an idea. He put his fingers in ink he had and pressed them against paper. His new sticky fingers canceled out his fingerprints.

Peter shot a web on the ceiling to make sure he had a whole to be able to web swing. It worked. He ran out of fabric and wasn't able to make shoes so his Converse would have to do for now. Peter started to make more webbing cartridges and he realized he had nowhere to put them. He emptied the bag Max gave him on his desk and the two cds and leftover fabric fell out. Peter took the fabric and made a belt and put it around his waist to attach his extra cartridges.

It was time. Peter grabbed the cd and put it in his laptop and he saw Max Modell siting there.

"Peter Parker. I thought you were going to be just another smart kid who was going to make weapons for SHIELD. You are more than that now. That spider that bit you has been in SHIELD's custody since it formed. I don't know what it does, since it bit you, I only assume the reason we had it was to prevent more meta-humans like yourself from popping out all over the place. If you want answers you need Nick Fury's help. Which is bad since he is probably dead like me. SHIELD is being besieged by Norman Osborn. He used to work for me and I didn't like what he was doing so he quit. He hacked into the helicarrier. He brought it down. He must have hacked Stark's Iron-man suit as well. Norman is malicious, he is a killer. He needs to die. In two days. The helicarrier that crashed into ESU will crash into a Horizon testing facility here in New York City. That will destroy all of New York and the eastern seaboard."

Max started wanted to cry Peter could tell. Max continued, "Peter. I fired you because if I didn't SHIELD would own you. You can't get in bed with shield. You can trust a certain few Agents who I know are loyal. Carol Danvers, Clint Barton, and Bobbi Morse. If you give this cd to Carol, she will help you. She should be the head of the Avengers now if Norman's plan goes into full fruition. Spider-man is needed for this. Crash the helicarrier into the ocean. Get it done. The world will be doomed if you don't Peter." The video stopped.

Peter sat down and said to himself, "So I need the leader of a super-human organization to trust me. How am I even supposed to find Miss Danvers?"

Peter didn't what most men his age do in search of Captain Marvel, he googled her. Scrolling past some risqué sites, he found something useful. She had a warehouse of vintage planes. Peter got the address and the cd and thwipped out his window.

Saturday 2:00 AM Upper West Side Danvers Airfield

Carol Danvers walked onto her airfield. She didn't expect to be here for at least a few weeks, but when her prized biplane's security system goes off. She knew that some punk wanted to get pictures of her or just got dared to sneak in.

She walked up to the garage where she stored her precious biplane "Warbird". She noticed the chained were broken off. She could tell it was by hand. She opened the door pissed. She looked at her plane and saw Spider-man lying seductively on one of the wings.

Mad she yelled, "What the hell are you doing on my plane?"

Spider-man replied, "I wanted you to paint me like one of your French girls."

"You break into my garage, lay on my plane probably messing the paint job, and all to quote a movie from 1999?"

"Yes and I need your help to stop Norman Osborn from destroying the Eastern Seaboard."

"How is he going to do that?" She asked not believing him.

"He is going to hack into the same helicarrier that he hacked to crash into ESU"

Intrugied she asked, "Stark did that. Who told you Osborn did it?"

Peter got off her plane and handed her the cd and said, "Max Modell."

"How do you know Max Modell?"

"I saw him getting the same froyo as mean and we just kicked it off."

"Truth or I will just break this right here and then break you for touching my plane."

"He trusts me isn't that all that matters?"

"How about I ask him?"

"He'd dead."

Carol picked Spider-man up by the neck and yelled, "Did you kill him?"

"No. He killed himself."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He would if he knew what SHIELD was going to with all his inventions."

"How does a newbie like you know all this?"

"Max trusted me enough with giving me this suit. He made the Avenger suits and Sif's blade right? Why would he make me a suit if he didn't trust me?"

Carol dropped her grasp and said, "So, Spider-man what does Max want us to do?"

"He wants us to drown the helicarrier that crashed into ESU before it crashes into a Horizon facitity and kills the east side of the USA. So, atleast it is something small."

Carol held the cd in her hand thinking. She looked at this man in front of her. She said to him, "I will take you to Avengers Tower. I will watch whatever this is and if it all proves to be true, I will help you drown the helicarrier."

"No one dies."

"What?"

We drown the helicarrier, but I don't want anyone to die. No blood is going on my hands. It may seem naïve of me, but I am not a soldier. I don't kill for anyone. We get everyone off then we drown it."

"Ok. That will take longer though and we may need help."

"Max mentioned two dudes to help us out. Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse."

"So Hawkeye and Mockingbird. Max always thought they were a great team. They should be on monitor duty. Max thinks of everything. SO ready to meet the earths mightiest heroes?" Carol began to float

"Sure. Wait Bobbi is a guys name I thought?" Spider-man said as he grabbed her hand.

"It would be easier if I carried you."

"Ok. If I throw up it is going to hit you in the face."

"If you throw up I am going to hit you in your face." Carol retorted.

Carol picked Spider-man up and flew him to Avengers Tower.


	6. Chapter 5

Avengers Tower

Clint Barton, the master marksman was on the ground unconscious, bleeding with two broken ribs. Bobbi Morse his ex-wife could barely see. The only thing she could make out was a red and gold blur beating her and her ex love. She thought to herself, if she would survive she would try to patch things up with Clint and maybe things might turn out good. She got hit another time in the face and saw two reddish and blue blurs on the balcony. Bobbi passed out.

Captain Marvel and Spider-man arrived and saw Iron-man beating the two senseless. He had blood on his metal fists which were clenched.

Carol yelled, "Tony! Snap out of it."

A repulsor blast hit Carol and all it did was piss her off. Spider-man looked around and saw other Iron-man suits. All their lights were on.

Peter yelled at the suit, "Hey, Stormin Norman! Get out of Starks suits. If you are going to hack remotely, you may have missed in his last book, he updated his tech to match Reed Richards multipurpose repulsor tech engine 4."

The suit stopped it attack and walked face to face with Spider-man and spoke, "Well aren't you fascinating. Are you one of Fury's hounds?"

"No. Just a Stark fan boy who also happened to see the last time you hijacked his suit and killed an inter-dimensional god and Captain America. I also know you were fired from Horizon Labs, because you act like a baby who doesn't get what he wants. Am I hitting the nail on the head?"

The suit's fist hit Spider-man on the chest. The other suits formed and now it was two versus five. Not bad odds except one was Hulk buster. Carol grabbed it and flew up in the air. Spider-man was on the ground and saw the suits surround him.

They all said in a monotone voice, "I will enjoy dissecting you."

"Buy me dinner first" Peter jumped up, popped his spike and shoved it in the center of one of the older suits and it exploded. "Older suits had a self-destruct in the center Osborn. Know what you are messing with."

"You should know what you are messing with boy." Osborn replied out of all three suits.

Spider-man spiked one in the chest and jumped on the ceiling while a mini explosion went off, "The newer prototypes have unstable cores Ozzy" Spider-man jumped and punched the last two at the same two. He kicked one in the crotch while he webbed up the eyes of another. One suit grabbed him by the head and threw him against a wall.

The suits went to where the balcony was in the room while Osborn spoke, "Boy, you are a curious specimen. I saw some of the ESU after footage. You were helping clean up. You care about innocents. Good luck."

The suits jetted off and started firing missiles everywhere. Spider-man dashed and thwipped after them. People were screaming in terror. Peter wanted to go in help them, but he needed to stop Osborn. He also wonder where the hell Carol was. Spider-man caught up to one and spiked it in the head and he steered it down on the street. One left and he couldn't see it. He heard loud noises and wonder what it was. It was the people around him. They were cheering. He smiled and thwipped back into the sky. He lost the last suit. He needed help so he thwipped back to Avengers Tower.

When Spider-man got back he saw Captain Marvel their winded sitting on top of a broken Hulk-buster suit. She had two water bottles. When Peter landed she threw him one. He caught it looked inside and couldn't see Clint or Bobbi.

Carol said, "They are being taken care. Some other Avengers are taking care of them. They want to meet you."

Peter sat down and pulled up the mouth piece of his mask. He drank some water and saw Carol staring at him. Puzzled he asked, "Did I do something?"

She replied, "I am starting to see what Max saw in you."

"If you could clarify cause I still do not."

"You are strong. You came into this world of super humans at the exact right time. If you believe in God, you might call it fate.'

"I call it timing. So what is up with you and Max? I know he made your suit, but that's all I know"

"He was my sponsor in AA. He helped me get through a tough spot in my life."

Peter was surprised, "I didn't know superheroes had problems."

"Well you are one now, what is yours?"

"I am just too damn good looking."

"You never know when to just be normal do you? I am trying to have a conversation with you and you mouth off to me."

"Sorry mom"

"Shut up" Carol started to laugh.

"Did I actually make you laugh?""

Carol stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah. I lost three friends a few days apart and you made me laugh. So, why a spider?"

"Why a Captain?"

"Because I actually am one. Why do you call yourself Spider-man? Come on tell me something about yourself. It doesn't have to be anything big, like your first name. You know mine."

Peter put the mouth part of his mouth down again and said, "My first name is Peter. I said something. Never repeat it please."

"Thanks Peter. Do you have a plan on how to stop Norman Osborn and a SHIELD helicarrier?"

Peter scratched his head, "Yeah kind of. It would involve being on and in it though. I would basically need to reroute the destination and stay there until I knew no one could stop it."

"Sounds like a plan. We can do it tomorrow though."

"I need to get it done now."

"Listen, from one hero to another. I want it done too, but you need some rest. You can't keep pushing yourself. It isn't healthy." Carol looked at her phone. "It is five in the morning. Go get some sleep. Be back here at noon. I will assemble a squad and we will go in. Deal?"

Peter wanted to take it down now but he needed his sleep, "Deal. I will see you at noon. Night Carol!"

Peter jumped off the tower and began to swing to his apartment. He got their, took his mask off, and stripped. He threw his suit under his bed and fell on his bed and fell asleep.

Saturday 9:00 AM Chelsea: Apartment of Peter Parker

"Peter! Peter! Wake up, you big goof!" Gwen Stacy was yelling at Peter's door. Peter woke up and stumbled to put pants on. He walked to his door rubbing his eyes and he opened and saw Gwen. She was wearing a black shirt and a miniskirt. Peter smiled. She kissed his cheek. He noticed she had a bag.

She handed it to him, and said, "Open it!"

Peter invited her in and they sat on the couch. Peter opened it and saw it was a lab coat.

"I know you are worried about your job, but I thought you might like my little attempt to make it feel natural."

Peter just realized that he needed to tell everyone he was fired from a job he never started. He thought how easier it is to be Spider-man without worries and then back to being complicated Peter Parker.

"Gwen I lost the job." Peter said.

Gwen was in shock, "Was this because of that explosion last night? SHIELD?"

"No", Peter needed a good lie. "They are going to need more money to help rebuild ESU."

Gwen was mad, "SO it was technically SHIELD. Those jerks. My dad said they always ruin investigations." She hugged him and put the lab coat back in the bag. "Well since you lost your dream job, I am going to return this and just give you the money. You are going to need it."

They both got up and they kissed. She left and they promised to meet later that night. Peter was now wide awake and went to his room and put his suit on and suddenly all his problems as Peter Parker seemed to vanish. Peter didn't think about Gwen, Uncle Ben, or himself. He thought about the pride and happiness being Spider-man gave himself. He didn't care that he wasn't a scientist anymore. He was proud to be a hero, even if he was doing it for the glory.

10:00 AM Daily Bugle Offices

Ben Parker walked into the now crowded Daily Bugle. It was crowded with young people everywhere with footage of the new hero "Spider-man" in action asking for jobs. Ben got to his desk and all the blood was gone. In fact everything was gone. The only thing that lay on his desk was a note from his boss J. Jonah Jameson. It read "Office ASAP"

Ben walked in and saw the legendary J. Jonah Jameson. He had a full beard now and his suit was muddy and torn. He had a bloody lip as well. In front of his desk was a folder. Jonah stood up and shut his bullet hole filled door. He said in a very furious tone "Sit" Ben sat down in the one chair and Jonah started to open the folder.

Jonah started to talk, "Last night I realized something. There is no such thing as journalistic intergrety. After I interviewed Captain Marvel my limo driver wasn't my regular. He was some goon hired by Wilson Fisk to drive me to his whore house here in New York. HE wanted to talk to me saying that the Massacre coverage was to over hyped and that I needed to stop. I say no and he tells me, he bought a top reporter to maintain balance away from his organization. I then thought as he had his goons beat me shitless who in my office would betray me? I thought maybe Whitney Chang if she were threatened. Then I remember what happened six years ago. Peter was mauled at a god damn zoo. I remember being their for the boy to wake with May and that redheaded girl he saved. Where were you? I thought you were taking out a bank loan, but I found out last night you were making a deal with the main man who is poisoning the city. Does Peter know what you did?

Ben wanted to cry. His great shame had been found out by his best friend. He wanted to say something to make it alright but the truth was all that would come out, "J. Listen Peter would have died. I needed the money. If I could go back I would have still done it. You are right. For the past six years I have made mistakes, I have not used all my materials, but then Massacre came and brought me back. He needed to stop doing what he was doing so I pulled all the stops. Then Fisk paid a visit. He slapped May around in front of me and she left me and Peter to go be with her family."

"Does Peter know anything about any of this?" Jonah demanded.

"No" Ben said.

"I want you to go to Fisk and tell him you are no longer working for him because you are fired. You have a week to tell Peter what you did or I will tell him. He is one of the few pure spirits left in this world… You were my brother Ben… You were a good reporter. A good man…Now get the hell away."

Ben was about to leave and he said to J. Jonah, "I didn't have a choice."

J. Jonah ran and stopped him from leaving and yelled, "Damn you Parker! You once told me that in this world there are infinite responsibilities we need to make and if we have the power to do the right thing then it is our responsibility. What happened to that man?"

Ben left broken. He got in the elevator and went up on the roof. He called Peter and told him to come to the Bugle roof ASAP.


	7. Chapter 6

10:30 AM Soho Home of Gwen Stacy

Gwen Stacy was staring at herself naked in her room. She was in front of a large mirror caressing her stomach. She looked at herself and kept thinking that she was a good person. She grabbed a dress from off the floor and started to put it on. She was dressed and she started to feel sick. She ran to her bathroom and started to throw up. She puked and puked. In her mind she was telling herself that Peter would always love her. She lay down on the floor and thought about her first date with Peter.

It was six months ago at a small café on campus. He was so kind and gentle. Not like the other men she liked. She really cared for him. He paid for everything and he told her about how he wanted to be a scientist and he made jokes. She thought about how he was a good man and she shut up his science talk with a kiss. He blushed big time and he embraced her in a big hug. She loves him and she wants him now more than ever.

Gwen started to hit the floor. She screwed up and hated herself. She knew after several tests that she was pregnant and it wasn't Peters. She said while rubbing her stomach, "Why did I have to sleep with Eddie Brock?"

11:00 AM Roof of Daily Bugle

Ben Parker sat on the edge of the Daily Bugle roof. He looked at the sun shining in the sky and thought about life. He had screwed up. He wanted to make it right.

"Well you look sad" Peter said in his full Spider-man suit, "What's up Uncle Ben?" Peter took off his mask.

"I was fired." Uncle Ben said to Peter who was in shock. "It is my own fault and I am going to make it right.'

Peter was pissed, "What the hell did you do? You have been working here since before I was born. What could you have done?"

All of sudden all over New York all phones, televisions, and computers started to play a message. Peter and Uncle Ben pulled out their phones and looked at their screens and saw Norman Osborn and behind him was a burnt SHIELD flag.

Norman began to speak, "People of New York. My name is Norman Osborn. CEO of Oscorp. Head of HAMMER the government agency to fix all of SHIELDS messes. I come to you the people because I trust you. I will not hide my face behind a mask like the terrorists are. The SHIELD Helicarrier was brought down by the menace you were misled to think he was a hero. I am of course speaking of this Spider-man menace. He hacked into Iron-man's armors and killed Thor and Captain America, some of our greatest treasures. He may have helped you with little chores like catching one Quinjet when he made dozens crash and kill thousands. HE is a murderer and I am offering a 500 million dollar reward on him dead or alive. This is Commander Norman Osborn of HAMMER signing off. God bless America!"

"Peter", Uncle Ben said in a hushed tone. Peter clinched his fist and ran off and thwipped off into the distance.

Peter was engulfed in rage. He had done nothing wrong and he saw the people below him booing instead of cheering. He swung faster and faster trying to make it to Avengers Tower. He got close and stuck to a nearby skyscraper. Peter saw flying crafts with the HAMMER logo on them. He couldn't go in there and he thought where a good place to go would be. Peter had an idea. He put his back up against the wall and lifted up the front of his suit. He popped his spike and cut a hole into his chest. He put his phone into his stomach. He then webbed up the wound. He let his suit top fall down and thwipped really hard into the Avengers Tower breaking one of their last remaining windows.

Peter still had his spike out and looked around and he saw Norman Osborn with Captain Marvel on her knees facing Peter. Peter looked at Norman's hands and saw the gun Max Modell made to kill her. Peter surveyed the room and saw at least a dozen soldiers with their guns pointed at him. Peter popped his spike back in.

Peter spoke, "Let her go and I will go with you freely with no fighting back."

Norman gritted his teeth and shot her anyway, "Relax. Max destroyed the only one that would kill her. This will paralyze her for the next few hours while we deal with you."

Peter looked at her on the ground helpless and realized this was his responsibility. He put his arms in air and men came and put very thick metal cuffs around him. The soldiers walked him onto a craft and Norman watched him the entire time. Peter glanced back and saw Captain Marvel start to wake up and twitch. Peters plan was now in fruition.


	8. Chapter 7

The craft landed on the helicarrier. Norman Osborn got out first dragging Peter by the scruff of his suit. Peter looked around and saw hundreds of HAMMER soldiers around the helicarrier. Norman led him to a lab. Peter looked around and saw a table with three vials of blood. Soldier strapped Peter to a table and Norman ordered them to leave. While they left Peter heard a scream of utter pain.

Concerned Peter asked, "Who is screaming? You steal a young kid's candy?"

Norman punched Peter over and over. He then responded, "That my young idiot is the most powerful mutant in the world. I was able to snag him when the Xavier institute blew."

Norman had him lay down on a table and strapped him to the table. Norman stuck a needle in Peter and started to draw blood. He placed the vial next to the other three. Norman pushed a button and the vials combined together. Norman put all the blood into a syringe. And was about to inject it, but first looked at Peter.

"You think me to be an evil man don't you?" Norman asked.

Peter, trying to get up, but couldn't because of his cuffs, said, "You killed thousands of people. You killed Captain America, a living legend. You killed Thor, a man who people belive to be a God. You are evil."

"It's not wise to disrespect the man who could kill you boy"

Peter then asked, "Then tell me your side."

"Captain America and Thor were going to launch a full war against SHIELD. They found out some of the dirty secrets we had done. I made the decision to end their lives and get rid of the data that was on this helicarrier. You had to save this thing though. You did save it. I know you did and that pissed me off. You should have let it blow. SHIELD needed to die so I founded HAMMER and we are now the head of the world."

"What's with the blood?"

"I am going to be the next best super soldier. I have the mystical blood of Thor. The

"super" blood of Captain America. The mutant blood of subject 17 and last but not least the

Radioactive blood of you, Spider-man."

"My blood is not radioactive."

"Yes it is. I did tests on some I got from the last Iron-man suit. The one you couldn't stop. Your blood is so different." Norman had an evil look in his eyes. "It is the missing key to my evolution."

"What in God's name are you going to do Osborn?"

Norman stood up and injected himself with the syringe. "I am going to destroy this country and rebuild it and people will see that I am God."

Avengers Tower

Carol Danvers woke up in sweat. She noticed tow soldiers still in the tower. She jumped up and kicked one down and punched the other in the face knocking him down. She noticed her fist was bleeding. Her power was depleting. She still was a trained member of the US Air force though. She beat one man unconscious and the other she held against the broken balcony.

"Where did Osborn take Spider-man?" She yelled. The guard wouldn't answer so she punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

The HAMMER guard finally after coughing blood up gasped and said, "Osborn is on the Helicarrier that crashed into ESU. He is above the old Horizon Power Plant."

She punched him in the nose again. "What is he going to do?"

The guard was about to fall unconscious but before he did he mumbled, "He is going to let it fall and blame the spider." The guard blacked out.

Carol knew where she needed to go. She looked at her hand and noticed it was healing slowly. She tried to fly but she only slightly hovered. If she needed to get to the Helicarrier she was going to have to fly and she had planes.

Chelsea: Right outside the Apartment of Peter Parker

Gwen Stacy wanted to have sex with Peter Parker. That is all that was on her mind. She didn't want him in a lustful way in her thinking though. She wanted to apologize to him with herself. Gwen felt like a whore. Peter treated her right and she knew he was probably on his computer right now looking up ways to get a job to take her on nice dates, like he always did. Gwen hit herself on the head.

"Eddie frakkin Brock." She said to herself. She still couldn't believe the one guy she had to cheat on Peter with was him. He is the exact opposite of Peter. He is so physically strong. He takes control of situations. He is like the anti-Peter.

Gwen heard rustling inside. She did her usual pattern knock then opened the door. She looked at someone with a suitcase. It wasn't Peter.

The person said, "Tiger?"


End file.
